Kim Ryeo Wook
Perfil *'Nombre:' Ryeowook (려욱)thumb|296px|Ryeowook *'Nombre Completo: '''Kim Ryeo Wook (김려욱) *'Nombre Chino:' Lì Xù (麗旭) *'Apodos:' Ryeonggoo, Eternal Maknae, Wookie *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Compositor y Modelo *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Ryeowook (nacido el 21 de Junio de 1987 en Incheon, Corea del Sur) también conocido como Ryeowook, es un actor, cantante, bailarín y el segundo miembro más joven de la banda surcoreana Super Junior. Es una de las voces principales del grupo y además miembro de las sub-unidades: Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. Actualmente es DJ en el programa de radio: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira), reemplazando a sus compañeros Leeteuk y Eunhyuk quienes anteriormente eran los DJ's del programa. Su primera aparición fue en el programa "Starry Night" del canal MBC. Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015, cameo, Ep.9) Temas para Dramas *''Maybe Tomorrow tema para The Queen’s Classroom (2013) *''If You Love Me More'' tema para Myung Wol the Spy (2011) *''Like Nnow feat Donghae tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010) *''Biting my Lips feat Sungmin y Kyuhyun tema para President (2010) *''Smile Again'' tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) Películas *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *ENTER K (YTN, 2015, MC, en emisión) *Running Man (SBS, 2015, EP. 233) *Entertainment Relay (KBS, 2015.01.31) - Junto al elenco del musical 'Agatha' *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Human Condition (KBS, 2014.11.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.09.15) - Junto a Heechul, Kangin y Shindong *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China, 2014.08.08) *Lee Young Dong PD's Food X-Files (Channel A, 2014.03.14) *Super Idol Chart Show (Mnet, 2014-2015, MC) - Junto a Sungjong *Radio Star (MBC, 2013.10.09) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013.07.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk y Henry *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012) *Super Junior’s Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 241) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.06.18, invitado) - Junto a Henry *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.04.11, invitado) - Junto a Eunhyuk *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011 - actualidad, DJ y locutor) Musicales *Agatha (2015) - Como Raymond *The Goddess is Watching (2014) - Como Ryu Soonho *High School Musical (2013) - Como Troy Bolton *Temptation of Wolves (2011) - Como Kang Dongwon Temas para Musicales *"Start of Something New" - tema para High School Musical (2013) - Junto a Luna de F(x) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras *"Love U More" - Super Junior: Sorry, Sorry - 3er Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Sungmin" (2009) Otras Composiciones y Letras *"Like A Cold" - "Solo composición" Colaboraciones *"When falling in love with a friend" - Beige (2010) *"Wish" - (DBSK (2008) - Junto a Kyuhyun Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior **'Sub-grupo: 'Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M *'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín *'Estudios: 'Universidad Inha (teatro y cine - con Siwon) *'Familia: 'Madre, Padre (es hijo único), primo Jung Wook, miembro de F.I.X. *'Idiomas: Coreano y Chino Mandarín. ' *'Instrumentos: 'Piano *'Hobbies: 'Cantar, componer música, cocinar y DJ *'Religión: 'Católico *'Fanclub: 'Ryeoinsomnia *'Chica ideal: 'Que sea de baja estatura, amable, linda, pura, graciosa, honesta, de ojos grandes y redondos. También le gustan las chicas que tengan el cuello bonito. *Es la cuarta mejor voz de Corea del Sur. *Ryeowook ama cocinar para los miembros pero el no come su propia comida. *Fue un trainee (estudiante) de S.M. Entertainment por sólo dos meses, uniéndose a Super Junior semanas antes de su debut. *Su pronunciación en chino mandarín es bastante buena. Él, Kyuhyun y Siwon son los que mejor dominan el idioma por sus actividades con Super Junior M. *En un programa chino los chicos de Super Junior M estaba jugando un juego de mímicas y la palabra a representar era "yi mao bu ba" (tacaño) y para representarla Hangeng se refirio a él siendo lo que entendieron con mayor claridad fueron: Siwon, KyuHyun y Donghae. *Por su participación en la película Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, fue nominado a ''Mejor Actor Secundario y Mejor Actuación Cómica en los Premios al Cine Coreano. *Compuso junto a Sungmin, la canción Love U More parte de la Edición Repackage de Sorry Sorry, el tercer albúm de Super Junior. *Ryeowook se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Siwon. Ambos se especializaron en Teatro y Cine. *Le gusta mucho Winnie Pooh, Tanto que quisiera ser Christopher Robin *Le tiene miedo a los perros grandes. *Confesó ser fanboy de Teen Top y que su miembro favorito era Ricky. *Es considerado por los miembros como uno de los más sentimentales del grupo al igual que Eunhyuk. *Finalizando septiembre asistió por primera vez a un concierto de FT Island, en el cual estuvo con Amber de F(x) y Nicole ex miembro de KARA. * Confesó junto a Sungjong en Super Idol Chart Show que no le gusta el café porque aún es como un bebé. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Leeteuk y Kyuhyun, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:DJ Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:Católicos Categoría:Nacidos en 1987